Comic books can be very valuable. Some comic book series have an enhanced inherent value due to the artwork and story lines of the particular comic. Additionally, some comics are issued in limited runs or special issues. Because of the enhanced value of these comics, collectors desire to protect them by placing them in plastic protective sleeves as those comics in physically superior condition have a higher value.
Collectors desire to have comics endorsed by authors or artists to enhance the value of the comic. After having the comic endorsed the collector then places the comic in a protector sleeve to protect the value of the endorsed comic. There is a problem though with the current art of comic protectors. A user may wait until a comic is endorsed to place it in a protective sleeve but this places the comic at risk of being physically degraded while unprotected. A user may place a comic in a protector before having it endorsed but will have to remove it for endorsement. However, during the process of removing and replacing the comic from the protector, there is an increased risk of physically damaging the comic and thereby lowering its value. What is needed is a comic protector in which a comic may be placed and remain in the protector during the endorsement process.